


Questions Answered

by pixie_gurl



Series: The Cardassian Way [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: A continuation of Julian's Apology.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak
Series: The Cardassian Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815880
Kudos: 7





	Questions Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware Garak has no idea that Julian is flirting with him. It is his first time bedding a human.

Garak looked down at Julian and smiled. Come here my dear, Garak purred. Julian stands up and licks his face clean. Then crawls into Garak's lap. Garak spreads Julian's legs so he is straddling him. Julian moans. You haven't answered my question, Julian says, am I forgiven? He repeats himself. Garak smiles again and starts to kiss and nibble Julian's neck. Julian was throughly enjoying the attention when Garak sinks his teeth into Julian's shoulder. Ow! What was that for? Julian winced, looking hurt. That my dear is your answer, Garak replied. You are mine and now there is no mistake who you belong to. What does that mean? Julian asked looking concerned. It means that you are no longer available to hop into bed with the next pretty thing that walks through the Promenade, Garak stated. Oh? Julian said eyes sparkling, And what is to stop me from doing that? Julian said smiling mischievously. Garak frowns obviously not assume. He gives Julian's buttock a firm quick smack. Julian yelps playfully. You need a lesson in manners, Garak says. What did you have in mind? Julian asks batting his puppy eyes at Garak. Garak grasps Julian's buttocks and stands up while holding Julian up. He starts walking across the room still holding Julian. Where are we going? Julian asks innocently. The bedroom, Garak says in a low voice. Oh my! Julian giggles as Garak plops Julian on the bed. Garak stands back to take in the scene. Then in one fluid movement Garak pounced and is between Julian's legs. AH! Julian cries out in surprise as Garak ravages his groin, licking, biting, sucking, stroking in rapid succession. Garak! I-I-I can't, oooh, ahhh! Julian cries. His back arches, his toes dug into the mattress as Julian screams and climaxes simultaneously. As Julian lands back on the bed, Garak swallows and cleans off his face. I'm not done with you yet, Garak declares. Wha? Julian gasps trying to catch his breath. Garak grabs Julian flips him onto his stomach and then pulls him to his knees. Julian's rear is in perfect position to be taken from behind. G-G-Garak, p-p-please, I'm sorry, Julian whimpers. Garak's demeanor softens, he approaches Julian slowly. You have to be taught a lesson, Garak replies. He gently kisses his way down Julian's back stopping at his tailbone. He lightly pops Julian on the rear and slides his hand in between Julian's buttocks, stroking, caressing, tickling his anus. Julian moans as Garak sticks his fingers inside probing looking for Julian's prostate. Garak finds what he's looking for, AH! Julian cries. Garak slides his prUt inside and fucks Julian to the point of no return. Julian is reduced to a screaming, sweaty, twitching creature gasping for breath. So, Garak finally says after regaining his composure. Now, do you understand that you are mine? Yes, Julian purrs, rolling onto his back. I belong only to you, he says smiling.


End file.
